finalfantasyfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Benutzer:Nero Valentine/Walkthrough:Bravely Default/Kapitel 5
Nero Valentine präsentiert Bravely Default Walkthrough center|250px|border ---- Gestrige Kulisse Aufwachen! Euer Ziel ist noch nicht erreicht. Als sich Tiz in Caldisla aus dem Bett schwingt und glaubt, nur einem Traum erlegen zu sein, sieht er sich mit einem Mysterium konfrontiert. Agnès, Ringabel, Edea – sie alle sind hier. Der Ritter Owen ist nicht tot. Der Gastwirt Karl hat den Namen Egil noch nie gehört. Die Naturkatastrophen sind wieder da, so als ob sie nie verschwunden wären. Airys Brosche ... leuchtet nicht. Die Krieger des Lichts denken zunächst, sie hätten sich ihr Abenteuer nur eingebildet oder wären in die Vergangenheit geschickt worden. Aber wie lassen sich die Anwesenheit von Owen und die Abwesenheit von Egil erklären? Warum sind die Elemente wieder in Aufruhr, wenn die Kristalle doch erweckt wurden? Wie kann es sein, dass Ringabel und Edea in Caldisla sind, obwohl sie beim letzten Mal erst später zur Gruppe stießen? Fragen über Fragen. Die Krieger des Lichts beschließen, sich aufzuteilen. Verlasst Caldisla und seht euch um. Solange ihr mit Tiz alleine unterwegs seid, ist es ratsam, die Gegnerwahrscheinlichkeit auf Null zu senken. Lauft zur Norende-Schlucht und durchquert sie, um Agnès beim Großen Abgrund zu treffen. Das alles verschlingende Loch ist immer noch da, und auch Airy ist verwirrt. Nach einigen aufmunternden Worten schließt sich Agnès Tiz an. Jetzt, da die Krieger zu zweit unterwegs sind, wird ein Gruppengespräch freigeschaltet. Kehrt nach Caldisla zurück und sprecht sowohl mit Ringabel im Osten der Stadt als auch mit Edea im Westen der Stadt – beide Gespräche bringen jeweils ein Gruppengespräch mit sich. Endlich sind die Krieger des Lichts wieder komplett. Ihr könnt nun mit dem König von Caldisla oder anderen Menschen sprechen. Kehrt zur Herberge zurück, um eine Sequenz einzuleiten. Die Erde bebt, als Großschiff vor den Toren der Stadt landet. Die Wirtin sowie Datz und Zatz sind mit dem Schiff zurückgekehrt; auch für sie gab es keine Reise in die Vergangenheit, sondern vielmehr ein mysteriöses Aufwach-Erlebnis. Ab diesem Zeitpunkt liegt euch die Welt zu Füßen. Wenn ihr die Weltkarte betretet, seht ihr viele Markierungen. Die gelben Markierungen stehen wie gewohnt für Hauptziele, während die blauen auf Nebenszenarien hinweisen. Sie befinden sich an exakt derselben Stelle wie in den vorherigen Kapiteln. Ihr müsst die vier Kristalle von neuem erwecken – das ist euer Hauptziel. Gleichzeitig könnt ihr die Nebenszenarien in Angriff nehmen. Seid gewarnt; alle Gegner, egal ob normale Monster oder Bossgegner, sind erheblich stärker geworden. Dies gilt auch für Asterisk-Träger in Nebenszenarien und die vier Wächter der Kristalle. Die Krieger des Lichts werden einige Level aufsteigen müssen, bevor sie fähig sind, ihre Mission fortzuführen. Für die bevorstehenden Aufgaben sollten eure Charaktere mindestens Level 50 besitzen; dann hat man bei den Kämpfen auch noch ein wenig Spaß und fällt nicht zu oft auf die Nase. Tatsächlich soll es Spieler geben, die zu diesem Zeitpunkt bereits Level 99 erreicht haben und immer noch Probleme mit den Gegnern haben – das Prinzip von Bravely Default zu verstehen, sieht anders aus, denn ein hoher Level ist auch nicht das Maß aller Dinge. Wenn ihr gegen die Bossgegner der Nebenszenarien kämpft, solltet ihr nicht nur auf die neuen Dialoge achten, sondern auch unbedingt die teilweise seltenen Gegenstände klauen. Das geht nicht nur mit der Fähigkeit des Diebes, sondern auch mit dem Diebesmesser, welches in den Harena-Ruinen verborgen liegt oder lag. Sind eure Charaktere zu schwach für die Bossgegner, solltet ihr zunächst in Caldisla trainieren und, sobald ihr euch sicher genug fühlt, nach Florem reisen, um dort in den Blumenfeldern gegen Rafflesias zu kämpfen. Viel Spaß. Stattet auf jeden Fall allen Händlern in Luxendarc einen Besuch ab. Viele von ihnen haben ihr Angebot um eine besondere Waffe erweitert, welche eventuell einen Vorteil bringen kann. Besagte Waffen sind Claymore in Caldisla, Elfenbogen in Florem, Giftrute in Ancheim, Yggdrasil-Stab in Yulyana, Gladius in Hartschild, Purpurspeer in Starkfort, Gottesfäuste in Eternia, Masamune auf Großschiff und Schwere Axt auf eurem Flugschiff. Bedenkt, dass ihr beim Besuch der Städte neue Sequenzen freischaltet und Hartschild beispielsweise erst betreten könnt, nachdem ihr dem Hauptquartier der Schildträger einen Besuch abgestattet habt. Auf der schneebedeckten Insel im Nordosten, welche wie eine Mondsichel aussieht, könnt ihr auf der linken Spitze ab sofort die letze Beschwörung namens Susanoo erhalten. Apropos, in eurem Flugschiff gibt es ab jetzt alle Zauber zu kaufen. Klickt euch durch das Inhaltsverzeichnis, um grundlegende Taktiken für die jeweiligen Nebenszenario-Bossgegner, welchen ihr einige ausgezeichnete Gegenstände stehlen und nach dem Kampf abnehmen könnt, zu finden. Bedenkt aber, dass diese nun weitaus stärker sind und neue Techniken beherrschen. Neue Informationen über die verbesserten Varianten eurer Gegner findet ihr hier. Die Reihenfolge der Kämpfe gegen Ultros, Rusalka, Chaugmar und Gigas Lich könnt ihr selbst bestimmen. Allerdings werdet ihr nach zwei erfolgreich erweckten Kristallen noch eine zusätzliche Mission bewältigen müssen. Besiegt die vier Wächter und erweckt die Kristalle. Ist dies geschafft, so sucht noch einmal die Lichtsäule auf. Bei der Säule des Lichts wird alles enden – bestimmt. utsurona tsuki no shita de Wenn ihr zwei der vier Wächter der Kristalle bezwungen und die dazugehörigen Kristalle erweckt habt, so erhaltet ihr eine Aufgabe, die es zu lösen gilt, bevor die zweite Hälfte der Kristalle an der Reihe ist. Aufgrund einer Beschädigung der Vestalinnenrobe müssen die Krieger des Lichts nochmal zum Weisen Yulyana. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt verschwinden alle gelben Kristall-Markierungen auf der Karte; stattdessen erscheint eine neue Markierung, welche sich im Osten in den Yulyana-Wäldern befindet. Sucht die Hütte des Weisen auf und sprecht mit ihm. Der Weise Yulyana scheint über die seltsame Reise der Krieger des Lichts Bescheid zu wissen. Er versucht ihnen zu erklären, was nach dem Betreten der Säule des Lichts geschehen ist. Doch er will es nur Agnès und ihrem treuesten Gefährten verraten. Die hübsche Vestalin des Windes soll eine Entscheidung treffen. Sie wählt Tiz, sehr zu Airys Bestürzung. Sobald die musikalisch untermalte Sequenz beendet ist, könnt ihr zur Gewandgrotte im Westen der Yulyana-Wälder aufbrechen. Sobald ihr die Gewandgrotte betretet, sind Tiz und Agnès auf sich alleine gestellt. Folgt dem vertrauten Pfad und sucht das unterste Geschoss auf, wo ihr einst den Regenbogenzwirn gefunden habt. Ihr werdet dort von Yulyana erwartet. Der Weise erzählt, dass er Agnès bereits vor eintausendachthundert Jahren getroffen hat – oder zumindest ein Wesen, das ihr ähnlich ist. Weiterhin behauptet er, dass er fast neunzehnhundert Jahre alt sei. Einst waren er und DeRosso erbitterte Feinde; sie kämpften unerbittlich, bis sie von einem Engel, welcher wie Agnès aussah, gestoppt wurden. Dieser Engel überbrachte vor seinem Tod eine letzte Botschaft. Laut dem Engel steht der Welt eine Zeit der Pein bevor, welche durch die Macht der Kristalle heraufbeschworen werden könnte. Doch das Erwecken der Kristalle und das Aufsuchen der Lichtsäule in der vorherigen Welt hat die Zeit der Pein nicht aufgehalten – im Gegenteil, das überstürzte Handeln der Krieger des Lichts hat alles nur noch verschlimmert. Nach der Geschichte des Weisen müsst ihr die Gewandgrotte verlassen. Sobald die Krieger des Lichts wieder vereint sind und ihr ein Gruppengespräch über euch ergehen lassen habt, können die anderen beiden Kristalle erweckt und die Säule des Lichts zum zweiten Mal aufgesucht werden. Der Asterisk des Vampirs Bereits in Kapitel 4 ist der Job des Vampirs erhältlich, doch vermutlich sind die Charaktere zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch zu schwach, um gegen die Feinde dieses Nebenszenarios anzutreten. Deshalb ist es ratsam, dieses Szenario in Kapitel 5 oder Kapitel 6 zu beginnen. Nachteil; die Dialoge verändern sich ein wenig, und die Technik zum Erlernen gegnerischer Fähigkeiten kann bei schwachen Gegnern (wie in den Kapitel 1 bis 4) erst wieder gegen Ende des Spiels angewandt werden. Vorteil; die Krieger des Lichts haben in Kapitel 5 bessere Trainingsmethoden und sind vermutlich um einiges stärker. Das Nebenszenario wird in Kapitel 4 gestartet, sobald man Braev Lee besiegt hat. In Kapitel 5 kann dieses Szenario sofort in Angriff genommen werden. Sucht das Vampir-Schloss im eisigen Norden von Eternia auf. Es befindet sich westlich des Zentralkommandos. Beim großen Tor des Schlosses angekommen, vernehmen die Krieger des Lichts eine Stimme. Um in das Schloss zu kommen, werden sechs Schlüsselsteine benötigt. In ganz Luxendarc existieren sechs Säulen. Aktiviert ihr diese auf der Weltkarte, so leitet ihr einen Kampf gegen einen mächtigen Drachen ein. Dies bedeutet, dass ihr insgesamt sechs Drachen besiegen müsst, bevor ihr Zutritt zum Vampir-Schloss gewährt bekommt. Die sechs Säulen befinden sich an folgenden Orten: *Kontinent Caldis, Norden – östlich der Lontano-Villa (Jabberwock) *Kontinent Harena, Zentrum – nördlich der Oase (Wyvern) *Kontinent Florem, Osten – auf einer verschneiten Insel (Mizuchi) *Kontinent Eisen, Norden – westlich des Grapp-Bergfrieds (Salamander) *Kontinent Eternia, Westen – auf einer sandigen Halbinsel (Ladon) *Kontinent Yulyana, Norden – nördlich in einem Wald (Shinryu) Habt ihr die Drachen besiegt und die Schlüsselsteine an euch genommen, so steht euch das Vampirschloss offen. Die Krieger des Lichts werden die Schlüsselsteine in das Tor einsetzen und das Heim des Vampirs betreten. Dungeon: Vampir-Schloss Der Eingangsbereich des Schlosses teilt sich in viele Wege auf. Auf der rechten Seite stolpert ihr über eine Schatzkiste, welche einen Drachenzahn enthält. Auf der linken Seite gibt es eine blaue Kiste und einen Geheimgang in der südlichen Kammer, welcher zu einer Kiste mit einer Blutklinge führt. Im nördlichen Zimmer aktiviert ihr eine Sequenz, in der die Krieger des Lichts ein Porträt begutachten. Dank den Sequenzen, die in Lesters Schloss jedes Stockwerk aktiviert werden, könnt ihr mehr über die ereignisreiche Vergangenheit des vierundzwanzig Jahrhunderte alten Unsterblichen lernen. Bevor ihr rechts die Treppe nehmt, öffnet noch die Kiste im Westen, um einen Schutzring zu ergattern. 1. Stock: Folgt dem Weg nach Süden und plündert die Kiste mit den Hermes-Schuhen im Raum rechts. Die Kiste ganz im Westen beinhaltet einen nicht nur für Mönche praktischen Schwarzen Gürtel. Im Zimmer im Norden erfahrt ihr mehr über Lesters Jugend, wenn ihr das Porträt aktiviert. Links führt eine Treppe nach oben. 2. Stock: Direkt im Süden könnt ihr den legendären Seelentau aus einer Kiste nehmen. Rechts führt euch ein langer und gewundener Gang nach Norden zum Gemälde und zur nächsten Treppe. 3. Stock: Der Weg führt nach Süden und anschließend nach Westen. Vor dem ersten Torbogen findet ihr in einer Nebenkammer die Zwergenfäustlinge. Bevor ihr die Gemäldekammer betretet, wäre ein Abstecher nach Westen zum Hyper-Armschutz ratsam. 4. Stock: Im Raum mit dem blauen Teppich erwartet euch ein Zauberarmreif. Folgt dem Gang im Süden bis zur ersten Abzweigung. Die Kiste in der Nebenkammer enthält Lamias Tiara. Anschließend könnt ihr dem langen Pfad bis zur Gemäldekammer folgen. 5. Stock: Stockwerk Nummer Fünf beherbergt nur eine Kiste, und zwar im östlichen Raum. Sie enthält ein Final-Elixier. In der Kammer mit dem Gemälde lernt ihr dieses Mal etwas über Yulyana und dessen Bemühungen, als er noch ein vergleichsweise junger Mann war. 6. Stock: Das letzte Stockwerk verfügt bereits im Süden über ein Zimmer mit Gemälde. Dort wird sogar einem Videospielelement, nämlich dem Jobsystem des Spiels, ein geschichtlicher Aspekt aufgedrückt. Bevor ihr beim Wanderer euren Spielstand sichert, könnt ihr am Ende des Pfades noch Liliths Stab erhalten. In der zentralen Kammer wartet Lester DeRosso mit dem letzten Gemälde auf euch. Nach dem Kampf erhaltet ihr den Vampir-Asterisk. Mithilfe dieses Jobs können gegnerische Techniken verwendet werden. Mit dem Sieg über DeRosso bleibt eigentlich nur noch ein Mitglied des Rats der Sechs übrig, das von euch bezwungen werden will. Doch um dieses müssen sich die Krieger des Lichts ein anderes Mal kümmern. Ihr könnt nun einen Blick auf das letzte Gemälde werfen, welches sich in der nördlichen Kammer befindet. Dieses Gemälde zeigt ... den Engel. Kämpfe gegen Asterisk-Träger In diesem Abschnitt findet ihr Hinweise zur Bekämpfung von Bossgegnern der Nebenszenarien. Sie sind eine Erweiterung jener Erklärungen, die in den vorherigen Abschnitten des Lösungsweges zu finden sind. Die Gegner sind allesamt stärker geworden, und viele greifen nun auf eine andere Taktik zurück, da sie neue Techniken gelernt haben. Sorgt immer für passende Ausrüstung und nützliche Hilfsfähigkeiten. Habt ihr mit euren derzeitigen Jobs kein Glück, probiert ruhig andere Kombinationen aus und lernt aus dem Resultat. Da die Kämpfe von Gegner zu Gegner härter werden, empfiehlt es sich, die ursprüngliche Reihenfolge der Nebenszenarien einzuhalten. Let's do this. Kämpfe gegen Kristall-Wächter In diesem Abschnitt findet ihr Hinweise zur Bekämpfung der vier Wächter der Kristalle. Sie sind eine Erweiterung jener Erklärungen, die in den vorherigen Abschnitten des Lösungsweges zu finden sind. Die Wächter sind stärker geworden, beherrschen aber dieselben Fähigkeiten. Besiegt sie, erweckt die Kristalle und stattet der Säule des Lichts einen erneuten Besuch ab. Nach zwei erweckten Kristallen gibt es für die Krieger des Lichts übrigens eine kleine Aufgabe zu bewältigen. Sobald diese abgeschlossen ist, können auch die anderen beiden Wächter besiegt und deren Kristalle erweckt werden. ---- « zurückblättern – Inhaltsverzeichnis – weiterblättern » ---- ---- Bravely Default Walkthrough – Bravely Default © 2012 Silicon Studio, Square Enix – Autor: Nero Valentine – bereitgestellt auf: Final Fantasy Almanach ----